hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 UKC Warriors Football Team (Dane)
Note: This is a series inspired by Lucarius. ''' Overview The '''2019 UKC Warriors Football Team '''is a hypothetical division one college program located in Covington, Kentucky. The program is led by 1st year head coach Jeff Caldwell, who was hired as the offensive coordinator from Duke. They compete in the Eastern Division of the Mid-American Conference (MAC), and play home games at ''Jared Lorenzen Field ''in Fort Wright, Kentucky. In memory of Covington native and NFL Quarterback '''Jared Lorenzen, the team wore a helmet sticker with the letters "HL" (standing for "Hefty Lefty") for the entire 2019 season. Preseason Award Watch Lists UKC had no players on the award watch lists for the 2019 season. Preseason Media Poll The Preseason Media Poll, released on July 22nd, 2019, projected that UKC would finish in 4th place in the East Division. Personnel Coaching Staff Kentucky-Covington head coach Jeff Caldwell enters his first season as coach of the Warriors. Roster The UKC roster is filled with a mix of experience and youth. 2019 Recruitment Class UKC Recruits: Brayden Johnson · QB · Duluth, MN Finley Carter · QB · Glasgow, KY (REDSHIRTED) Marvin Whitehead · RB · Aurora, IL Andrew Gordon · RB · Dayton, OH Benjamin Hawkins · WR · Ann Arbor, MI Desmond Willis · WR · Baltimore, MD (REDSHIRTED) Barrett Atkinson · WR · Hammond, LA Anthony Church · T · Atlantic City, NJ Tanielu Akufasi · G · Apia, AS Trivell Norman · C · Grand Rapids, MI CeVonte Foster · DT · Tupelo, MS (REDSHIRTED) Griffin Beck · OLB · Jonesboro, AR (REDSHIRTED) Dylan Lambert · CB · Huntington, WV (REDSHIRTED) Mauricio Furtado-Paschoal · K · Brasilia, BR Starting Lineup UKC_Offense.png| UKC Starting Offense for the 2019 Season. UKC_Defense.png| UKC Starting Defense for the 2019 Season. UKC_Special_Teams.png| UKC Starting Special Teams for the 2019 Season. Schedule Game Summaries Colorado Tech at Michael-Lewis Field; Boulder, Colorado Stats QB B. Johnson- 15/31,198yds, 1TD, 2INT RB J. Lopez- 23rush, 88yds, TD WR N. Holloway- 6rec, 76yds, TD WR R. Thompson- 4rec, 55yds Morehead State at Jared Lorenzen Field; Covington, Kentucky Stats QB B. Johnson- 23/32, 267yds, 3TD RB J. Lopez- 20rush, 101yds, TD WR N. Holloway- 9rec, 98yds, Rec TD WR R. Thompson- 7rec, 83yds, Rec TD Indiana at Memorial Stadium; Bloomington, Indiana Stats QB B. Johnson- 18/31, 222yds, TD, INT RB J. Lopez- 25 rush, 97yds WR N. Holloway- 6rec, 88yds WR R. Thompson- 7rec, 76yds Ohio at Jared Lorenzen Field; Covington, Kentucky Stats QB B. Johnson- 25/41, 328yds, 3TD, 2INT RB J. Lopez- 17rush, 156yds, TD WR N. Holloway- 10rec, 123yds, 2 Total TD WR R. Thompson- 6rec, 100yds, Rec TD Kent State at Dix Stadium; Kent, Ohio Stats QB B. Johnson- 22/34, 310yds, 3TD RB J. Lopez- 22 rush, 123yds, TD WR N. Holloway- 7rec, 97yds, Rec TD WR R. Thompson- 8rec, 93yds, Rec TD Bowling Green (homecoming) at Jared Lorenzen Field; Covington, Kentucky Stats QB B. Johnson- 30/38, 354yds, 4TD RB J. Lopez- 19rush, 134yds, TD WR N. Holloway- 10rec, 122yds, 2 Rec TD WR R. Thompson- 7rec, 98yds Fun Fact With an attendance of 20,344; the UKC Homecoming game against Bowtling Green is the most attended sporting event in UKC's history. Buffalo at UB Stadium; Buffalo, New York Stats QB B. Johnson- 23/32, 322 yards, 2TD, INT RB J. Lopez- 22rush, 89yds WR N. Holloway- 7rec, 102yds, 2 Total TD WR R. Thompson- 5rec, 54yds Ball State at Jared Lorenzen Field; Covington, Kentucky Stats QB B. Johnson- 17/30, 275yds, 3TD RB J. Lopez- 20rush, 89yds WR N. Holloway- 6rec, 78yds, Rec TD WR R. Thompson- 6rec, 67yds Akron at Infocision Stadium-Summa Field; Akron, Ohio Stats QB B. Johnson- 23/33, 265yds, 3TD RB J. Lopez- 19rush, 106yds, TD WR N. Holloway- 7rec, 98yds, TD WR R. Thompson- 5rec, 76yds, TD Toledo at Glass Bowl Stadium; Toledo, Ohio Stats QB B. Johnson- 19/34, 234yds, TD, INT RB J. Lopez- 21rush, 100yds, TD WR N. Holloway- 5rec, 78yds, TD WR R. Thompson- 6rec, 98yds Miami (OH) at Jared Lorenzen Field; Covington, Kentucky Stats QB B. Johnson- 27/38, 389yds, 5TD RB J. Lopez- 18rush, 95yds, TD WR N. Holloway- 10rec, 123yds, 2TD WR R. Thompson- 9rec, 100yds, TD No. 18 Cincinnati (Ohio River Rivalry) at Nippert Stadium; Cincinnati, Ohio Stats QB B. Johnson- 25/34, 344yds, 3TD, INT RB J. Lopez- 22rush, 122yds, TD WR N. Holloway- 8rec, 145yds, TD WR R. Thompson- 6rec, 98yds, TD vs Central Michigan (MAC Championship) Rankings